A Destiny Etched In Ice
by maximus55669
Summary: The Hidden Villiage of Ice is a place where peace reigns and where the most secret ice techniques exist.  Unfortunately, this peace will soon be broken and in despiration to protect the secrets of the villiage, Hatsugoori Ryujin will master the ice.
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin, let me introduce the characters that are unknown to the naruto fans and are of my own creation.

**Hatsugoori Ryujin**-Main character, the son of the leader of the aisu clan, first name means the first ice of winter and last name means dragon god.

**Garyuu Ryugin**-Father and leader of the aisu clan, name means dragon's fang.

**I know this is a lengthy entry, but in my experience it is a sin to interrupt the flow of creative thought, so here it goes.**

A Destiny Etched in Ice-Chapter One: The First Ice of Winter

It is said that a person's past, their foundation, shapes the person who they are going to become. But…What is a past? Is it something physical that can be taken from you by force, destroyed, thrown into the abyss of darkness? Or is it carved in your memories, too sacred to even be touched by another entity? If so, then I remember…

The sun rises on a small village, about 20 miles due west of the snow country. The hidden villiage of the ice is what this place has come to be called. A place where a small clan of warriors have built a home for their families. They do not take missions or affiliate themselves with the polotics and woes of the ninja nations, but instead provide and care only for themselves. It is believed that they are descendants from the snow country, elite ninja who have come do despise the regime of their nation and disagree with it's motives and so they left their homes with their families and set their new villiage away from their former home. For a time they were hunted as missing nin, and after many bloody battles, they convinced the hidden snow that it is pointless to shed more blood and that they merely seek to live peacefully. So, it was like this that the aisu village was forged. The people of this villiage dedicate their lives to simply living as one family and perfecting whatever task they choose to attempt. The ninja of this village spend every moment immersed in training, developing the secret ice techniques known only to members of this clan. The skill of the ninjas in this villiage is that they have the unique ability to use two types of chakra, wind and water, to create ice. It is with these techniques that the ninja have been able to survive this long without alliances with other nations, or protection from their former villiage. But little did they know that the snow country, envious of their techniques and pining for this knowledge, has long been awaiting for a chance to strike.

The peaceful quiet of the morning is broken with the awakening villiage. In a secluded area of the villiage, a small training ground is occupied by two figures. The first person is tall, with white hair. He wears loose ninja robes, with dark blue shin gaurds, forearm guards, and a sash on the right bicept with a symbol meaning ice. On his thigh is strapped a collapsible staff. With him is a young boy, the son of this man. He wears the same attire as his father. They are sitting side by side in meditation, but this more than simple meditation, it is chakra manipulation training.

"Dad" !

"Yes, son".

"When can I learn an ice technique?"

"I have told you many times, once you have reached a sufficient level in your chakra manipulation training, now sit and continue meditating. What have I told you before?"

"That training does not mean throwing shurikens and blasting energy, but it can be the result of carefully meditating while molding chakra"

"That's right Hatsugoori, if you continuoslly mold chakra for an entire day at a steady rate, you will be far more advanced in executing techniques when the time comes, now, since you have already mastered wind manipulation, and are nearly finished

with the desired level for water manipulation, I suppose there is no harm in teaching you a simple ice shard technique. "

"Alright!, I'm ready, I'm ready…Show me"

smiles "ok, this one is very simple and requries repeating two hand seals two times, bird and boar, which is why the hyouhen jutsu (ice shard) is a very simple and effective technique and a reason why we of the aisu clan rarely need to use shuriken or senbon spikes, ok, now to the technique-watch carefully.

Bird boar, Bird boar - "hyohen no-jusu"-with a motion swifter than the eye can see the father extends his right hand as a pale blue orb shines in his palm, and a thousand ice shards shoot out with precise control shreading a nearby tree and reduced it to little more than toothpicks.

"Wow, but it should be no problem for me!"

Bird boar, Bird boar -"hyohen no-jutsu"- Hatsugoori raises his palm as his father did, a faint glow in his palm, seven shards shoot out and the glow faints as the jutsu ends.

"What happened?" questions hatsugoori with dissapointment in his face.

Garyuu sighs, "son, as with the nature manipulation, this takes practice, keep at it and you will be as profitient as me, you are merely eight, with age comes skill, wisdom and understanding."

"Yes father"

Hatsoogori goes to bed feeling dissapointed, but deep inside, is a thirst to master ice. The following weeks roll by and with the completion of water manipulation, Hatsoogori has learned two more techniques.

Bird boar, Bird boar - "hyohen no-jusu" Hatsoogori raises his palm and from the glowing orb, 40 ice shards shoot out, which his father easily dodges.

Monkey, Serpent, Bird, Ram "Jinto-nojutsu (numbing cold)", weblike strings of ice energy shoot out from the ram seal, striking Garyuu in the arm, it quickly becomes numb and moves much slower than before.

"Excellent son, this jutsu is excellent for slowing the muscle reaction in your opponents body, now lets try the other technique."

Dragon, tiger, ox, hare, dog "Aisu Tenohira no jutsu (ice palm)", Hatsoogori's palms obtain an ominous blue glow of ice chakra, he lunges forward striking the trees. Where he strikes, the spot is frozen and shattered.

The day's training complete, Garyuu sits by his sun and reflects on the peacefulness of the night, only daring to break the silence when his thoughts are in sync with his soul.

"Hatsugoori,… I have a bad feeling about the fragile peace that we experience in this villiage. If feels as though the crisp mountain air has become heavy with malice. I fear for the lives of the clan. Its like the calm before a storm, I worry greatly and hope with all my streangth that I am mistaken." Garyuu reaches within his robes and retrieves two scrolls bound together. "In these scrolls are the archived techniques of the hidden ice clan. If something were to happen to me or this villiage, I want you to run, not out of fear, but as a duty to the aisu clan to keep the techniques and secrets of this villiage secret from greedy hands that would defile all that we have accomplished. As the son of the leader of this clan, I give you these scrolls so that you not only protect the secrets, but so that you know them too, train hard and master them."

Hatsugoori silently knods and recieves the scroll from his father. His grip tightens around the scrolls.

"As the successor of this clan, I will work every day to become master of every word and technique written by the hands of my ancestors. I will protect the secrets and I will master them!"

A single tear rolls down the left cheek of garyuu, "I expected nothing less from my son, your mother would be proud of you."

As father and son both sit in silence, a single pebble of hail falls from the grey sky, marking the start of the first ice storm of winter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Thaw of Fate 

Hatsugoori lies in bed pondering the words his father has spoken.

"What did he mean when he said those things? Does he think a war is coming or is it just a mood that he is in? This is very unnerving. Then again, my life has taken a turn for the brighter side. I have been entrusted with the secrets of the villiage, who knows what hidden techniques lie within those scrolls."

The night fades and the morning soon comes, bathing Hatsoogori's room in light.

"ugh…wow…good sleep…now lets see…some tea with dumplings and off to training."

Hatsoogori eats his dumplings with a deep satisfaction, the warm tea washing the sweet taste from his mouth. The young ninja steps out of his house. He looks back to his home, for the first time truly looking at the house with a nostalgic feeling. The one floor hut is big enough for himself and his father. It has a bedroom for each of them, a living room, a kitchen, and a place to meditate and pray. Not exactly a palace for a ruler of a clan, but it is humble and just perfect to meet their needs. Hatsoogori makes his way to the training ground. His father is already there, which is odd because this is usually the time that he inspects the villiage to make sure that everything is in order.

"Hello father, it is rather odd to see you here at a time like this."

"What…Oh its you Hatsoogori, I just wanted to come here and see you before I go and see to my responsibilities…"

"Father, tell me what is the matter, what thought plagues your mind to the point of physical exhaustion?"

Garyuu looks at his son for a long time, chewing his words over in his mind, before answering the question which would change his son's fate.

"Hatsoogori…I was hoping on putting off telling the truth to you for some time. But it seems that there is no more avoiding it. The snow country is looking to invade us."

Hatsoogori looks at his father in shock, "but, why would they do that now, is there no chance for peace?"

"No son…our spies tell us that the snow country is gathering forces, and will move in on us soon enough as I was informed this morning and have been thinking about what next steps to take all night long. The reason that they have waited untill now is that the ice caves surrounding our villiage as well as the natural ice barriers that this villiage has, giving us ice jutsu users advantage, will thaw in the spring, I was hoping on telling you these tidings once winter was coming to a close."

"But father, I had a right to know, I could help, I want to help, I want to fight!" Hatsoogori said this last phrase with a conviction that would send a shiver down the spine of any enemy.

"No son, you will not fight. I appointed a mission for you, to protect the scrolls, to hide for the time being. Trust me, there are enough ninjas to protect the villiagers when my plan comes into motion."

"Plan?"

"Oh….You thought I would just bath our bretherin in blood, no, I will make a full villiage evacuation, I was going to make the announcement to the villiage today, but I wanted to tell you first, or rather I was trying to find a reason to put it off." As he said those words, he turned his face away with a longing expression . Garyuu turns to his son with a sadness on his face, "Call it a father's wish to grant his son a few more days of happiness."

"No…I like knowing, now I have a drive to learn even greater than before, its …A powerful tool, knowing for sure because the other night you made it seem like a thinkers rendering, but now I know, and I must get stronger."

"You're right son, it is good that you know now. I said last night that only after you leave the villiage will you open the scrolls and start learning the techniques, but I have had time to think it over. It is best that you are well trained. Your escape might bring about an unwanted tail…After my announcement in the town square, I want to have a private word."

"Yes father."

Hatsoogori and his father stand still for a long time, feeling the winter breeze brush against their skin. A soothing feeling, as though the weather itself felt the worries burrowed within these two souls, bringing about the wind to lull these two into a more peaceful existance. They slowly walk to the town square, an elevated platform is seen in the distance at the end of the wide street, busy with people heading towards that stage upon which their leader would stand. The shops, usually full of people browsing each artists, smiths, or potter's work and taverns, that brought comfort to weary ninjas, were all closed today.

Garyuu made his way to the stage as Hatsoogori fell behind in the crowd, hidden from view, yet aware of every movement in the crowd.

"My bretheren, how many years have we lived side by side in tranquility. Raising our young, caring for our old, and pursuing that which makes us all happy. Our ancestors lay the foundation for this villiage and now we are at an impass. The Aisu spies within the Snow country have reported disturbing news. The snow is looking to attack."

The crowd began to stir. Worry swept through like a plauge on a hot day.

Garyuu continued his speech "In order to avoid cassualties and loss of innocent, I have devised an evacuation procedure. Every 4 days starting now, a convoy of ninjas will be transporting belongings and necessities to the hidden location. The evacuation of the villiagers itself will commence one night before the attack. This is to insure that we are not followed, seen, or heard. So that when the enemy comes, they will attack a villiage whose only inhabitants are groups of Aisu Nin. I will be among those who remain.

This time around, I was the one who was nervous. "How can he stay?"

"After we have held the enemies off long enough to defeat their first platoons, forcing them to retreat and regroup for another attack, the ninjas will follow suit and join the villiage, while hiding the path of escape. This road will only be revealed on the day of evacuation to ensure that a spy doesn't stand in our way. For now, go with your families, we have two months time to prepare. Use this time to train those who need it and if you are feeling especially patriotic, feel free to leave a surprise for the enemies within your houses. I suggest something that makes a loud noice, and particularly for those looking to repaint their walls, I hear red is great during that time of year."

The crowd made an uneasy noice, like a laugh caught in their throat. It seemed like all morale was lost, but not all is as it seems.

As Garyuu made his way down the stage, every ninja bowed to their leader. Bowed out of respect, out of honor, out of appreciation, bowed to the father of this villiage and as he came to where I stood, I bowed too.

"Do not fret my son, ice may seem like a fragile substance, but it can be sharper than any sword, pierce any surface, shape the land and instill the hearts of man. We shall make our stand…their lips will move to scream, but only silence will remain."


End file.
